Realization
by Purple with Irony
Summary: Max, Fang, Angel, Total and Akila are in the snow drift. What if Gozen never came? But they were found by the Flock members instead. What would have happened in those minutes where they were all cooped up in a close space? FAX One-shot dumb name XP


A/N: Hello my reader peoples

**A/N: Hello my reader peoples!! This is, as you read in the summary, a fax-fluffy one-shot!! AHH! EXCITED! Right?**

**Anywho! It's pretty much set in the fourth book, and what would have happened if Max, Angel, Fang, Total and Akila were found in the storm by the other Flock members instead of Gozen.**

**Just read it and you'll be satisfied. :D**

**LOL**

**GO! Read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**Claimer: However, I own Fang and all his sexiness. (Just kidding!! DUH.)**

**Max POV. (All Max POV)**

"M-Max…I'm r-r-really c-cold now. T-too cold." Angel chattered. I looked over at her. She was a mess.

Her nose was redder than Rudolph's, she was shaking uncontrollably…this was just too much for her.

It had been, I'm guessing, a good half an hour and we were all freezing. I even let myself slip and thought we might never get out of here…alive. But I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

I thought for a second and then scooted my way over to Fang.

Fang was chattering too. He looked at me, curiously.

"Come here, Angel." I said, holding my arms up. She slowly pried her arms away from her chest, and crawled over to me. I sat her on my lap and took one of Fang's arms away from him to wrap around me.

I felt my face flush when he looked at me, confused, not to mention how red I probably was when I cuddled up at his side. He sat _extremely _still and I wondered if I had sent him over the limit or something.

Then, of course my little mind reader was no doubt reading Fang's mind, Angel gave a shaky laugh. I hugged her closer to my chest and thought,

_Tell him that it would be much easier to get warm if he would be a little less…tense._

_Okay! _She said, giggling in my head. A few seconds later, Fang let himself relax and tightened his arm around me. My heart was beating about, 200 beats per second??

Akila and Total ran over to share the warm huddle, lying by each other.

Angel snuggled herself into my chest and sighed. Now all that was left to do was wait.

And yes, I was _very _aware that Fang's hand was on my waist. And…it may have been the lack of oxygen or near-death thoughts, but I actually admitted to myself. I do love Fang, but this is a reeeeeally weird place to realize.

_FINALLY! _Angel yelled in my head.

_Angel, don't you dare tell him or you will never fly again…and that's a promise. _She looked up at me horrified. I raised my eyebrows and gave her a "you know you can't win" smile.

"Humph." She huffed, hiding her head away from the cold air. Well… cold _lack _of air.

I quietly laughed and looked up at Fang. His teeth were still chattering away, and he was looking down, thinking.

I hoped to god that Angel wasn't giving him hints or any kind of way he could know. But then I decided I'd give him a hint. Well-uh…sort of.

I lay my head on Fang's shoulder, snuggling closer to him. I snuck a quick peek at his face and I couldn't tell if he was blushing, or he was just red from the cold.

Then, as my heart implodes from beating too hard and fast, I felt him lay his cheek on the top of my head.

I was absolutely sure he could hear or even feel my heart beating. Then, I felt his hand slowly close over mine, which was on Angel's side. I looked up at him and his face was a lot closer to mine.

Blushing again, and hating my self for such a reaction, I slowly moved towards him. We were so close; I could even feel the three pairs of eyes on us, when all of a sudden Angel yelled,

"I hear thoughts!" She excitedly jumped up, her teeth still chattering.

"She hears thoughts every day of her life…" Fang said, so only I could hear. "It's nothing to stop for." I rolled my eyes, using all my willpower to pull away from him.

"Who are you hearing Angel?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Iggy! And Nudge! Gazzy too!" She gazed at me and Fang.

"Angel, Total, and Akila even, you didn't see this happen. And you don't tell a _soul _Angel." I said sternly, pointing at each of them as I said their name. Akila raised her ears.

Then, our little ice cave caved on one side. Thank god we were all huddled up on the other side.

"Hello bird kids! If you'd just follow me out of the freezing winds, we will take flight back to our warm cozy hole. Or you can stay in here…." I grabbed a ball of softer snow and threw it at Iggy.

"Will you just let us get back to our 'cozy hole'?" I said, grabbing Angel and getting _out _of that tiny space.

She giggled as I literally threw her into the air and she snapped out her wings, flying next to Nudge and Gazzy. (Who were situating Akila in some sort of way to hold her. And Iggy grabbed Total, so that's all taken care of for the canine part.)

And then, to my utter humiliation, Fang came up behind me and grabbed me, snapping out his shadowy wings, lifting us both into the air.

"What the-" I began, but as I looked at Fang, Mr. Rock hard was smiling. My mouth dropped open.

Aaaaand, to make now Mr. Happy even happier, I snuggled up to his chest since it was even more freezing in the air than it was on the ground.

"Why isn't Max kicking and screaming?" I heard Iggy mockingly yell. I rolled my eyes and turned over, so that I fell out of Fang's hands, opening my wings.

--

When we got back to the station, we had to deal with all the lectures and scolding.

You really weren't supposed to go out alone! You could have died! We were really worried! We thought you all left! Blah, blah, blah.

"You didn't have to punch me…" Brian laughed, with a rather large bruise covering his jaw.

"Oh my gosh! Max!" Nudge yelled. Everyone eyed me.

"I-I…" I said, smiling apologetically at Brian. He laughed again.

"Don't worry. It was actually kind of cool. I got to see how strong you guys are." The Flock looked at him like maybe I hit him a little _too _hard.

"And maybe you need bed rest, my good man." Iggy said, patting Brian on the shoulder. "Ooh and your coat is a lovely burgundy color." He smiled.

Now Brian looked at Iggy like he was the one who got punched.

I looked up at the clock.

"Kids! It's waaaay past your bedtime!" I yelled, pushing Angel, Nudge and Gazzy towards the rooms. "Strip to your jammies and I'm gonna tuck ya in." Angel hurriedly ran to our room but Gazzy and Nudge groaned, slowly walking to their rooms.

I tucked them all to bed and started walking back to where everyone was, when someone pushed me down an empty hallway.

"Wha-?" The mystery person spun me around so that we were face to face.

Fang.

"Fang, what the-?" He put his finger to his lips.

"Can we _please _just go back and finish what we started before Angel started hearing voices today?" Fang said, slowly moving his hands to my waist.

My face turned hot, but I shivered.

"I-I…we-uhmm." Nice Max, stutter your head off, that'll get you somewhere. And Fang did something I had never seen him do. He bit his lip, the tiniest bit. I smiled at him.

_Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum_

I looked down the hall to see if anyone was coming.

_Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum_

He pressed me closer to him, holding me around my waist.

_Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum_

He leaned closer to my face, and I closed the space between our lips.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep--_

I can't believe Fang is kissing me and I'm- I'm kissing him back…

I wrapped my arms around his neck…for fourteen he was freaking tall.

He backed me up into the wall; my hand was in his hair.

I don't even know how long it went on…but it felt like _forever_.

"Ha! I knew it would happen someday!" We broke apart and my face went red. Slowly turning, _everyone _that was at the station was staring down the hallway.

"Eeek!" I yelped. Fang laughed and led me to everyone.

"One, we'll discuss it tomorrow. Two, night everyone." Fang said, kissing me on the forehead, and pushing the guys toward their room.

"Good night, guys. And you two." I said, looking at Nudge and Angel. "Were supposed to be in bed already."

"We just needed to see the show…" Nudge said, running to our room.

"That's it, bird girl, your dead _meat_!" I shrieked, chasing after Nudge.

_Fang and Max, sitting in a tree!_

I rolled my eyes, grabbing both girls and tickling them to death.

**A/N How cheesy and unsatisfying.**

**LOL**

**I hope you won't grab your pocket angry mob and chase me. D:**

**That would be most un-good.**

**REVIEW.**

**EVEN FLAMES AND CRITICISM! I DON'T CARE!**

**:O**


End file.
